No Neguemos el amor
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: en una clase de musica, los sentimientos de dos chicos salen aflote... no soy buena para summary... mejor entren y lean ... atencion slash HPDM


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, solo soy una humilde escritora, que les presenta su primera historia. Obvio la canción tampoco es mía y se llama NO NEGUEMOS EL AMOR, de una banda mexicana llamada SIN BANDERA, bueno los dejo para que lean.

No sean malos es mi primer fic…

Yeire... Gracias por ser mi beta master niña…

_**NO NEGUEMOS EL AMOR**_

Lugar: Salón de música en Hogwarts.

Hora: Cuatro de la tarde.

Día: Viernes.

Presentes: Todos los alumnos de séptimo de las cuatro casas.

Nuestra historia se realiza en un auditorio, cerca de las torres del sur. Alumnos de séptimo, de las cuatro casas, hacían su presentación. Una canción que escribieran con un sentimiento que les haya hecho ver una nueva faceta de su vida. Ya todos habían pasado y hecho presentaciones hermosas y emotivas, el único que faltaba era un muchacho de ojos verdes tan intensos como los bosques en primavera.

Nervioso por lo que opinaran de su canción, tuvo que armarse de todo su valor Gryffindor, dado que el motivo y sentimiento de esta canción lo llevaban a revelar un gran secreto. Justo en el momento en que lo llamaban, se acordó de cómo escribió la canción, los momentos juntos donde decidió a quién se la dedicaría y cómo daría una muestra del amor que le tiene a esa persona, él también lo sabe.

Se acuerda cuándo se las encargaron, él no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerla o a quién se la dedicaría; pero la inspiración le llegó a mitad de la noche, cuando la persona que más amaba en el mundo dormía profundamente entre sus brazos.

Sí, ese recuerdo Harry lo tendría muy presente, porque después de nueve meses de verse en secreto, esa noche habían decidido que vivirían juntos hasta el resto de sus días.

Recuerda con exactitud cómo se lo pidió, las palabras exactas que utilizó para decírselo:

"Dime qué quieres, el cielo, el mar; lo que me pidas yo te lo voy a dar… Nada te faltará a mi lado y no sentirás temor, haré todo lo que me pidas… Quiero que despiertes todos los días en mis brazos, y que tú seas lo primero que vean mis ojos al despertar… Quiero amarte y que me ames… Cásate conmigo… Y me harás el hombre mas feliz de la tierra…".

Esa noche ninguno fue a dormir a su casa y cuando despertó todo lo que su mente procesaba era: _Draco dijo sí_, después de ese momento nadie lo bajaba de su nube, nadie sabía qué pasaba ni se lo imaginaba… Quién lo creyera, los Némesis durante años, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, mantenían una relación en secreto.

Esto lo llevó a escribir la canción, no había tardado nada en escribirla, con solo acordarse de lo que sentía al mirar a Draco, y cómo se reflejaba en esos ojos color tormenta que lo derretían con solo una mirada. Se acordó de lo que amaba verlo dormir en sus brazos, verlo despertar en ellos, y verlo extasiado, cuando sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo.

Pero de repente la voz del maestro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, era su turno. Nervioso, se sentó en el taburete enfrente del piano, sonrió al ver que era blanco y de cola, por alguna extraña razón le recordó a su Draco.

Dando los primeros acordes, trató de recordar de cuando sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de su gran amor, el cual es blanco como el marfil. Este pensamiento, siempre lo tubo en cuenta cuando empezaba a componer la música de la canción, desde que la inicio supo que seria una balada, sabia que seria suave para que las notas lo trasportasen a revivir un momento hermoso que habían compartido. Hacía que sus primeras notas se oyeran seguras y firmes, sabía que ese pensamiento de estar tocando el cuerpo de Draco le ayudaría a no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya lo estaba.

Después de relajarse, ajustar la altura del banco y dar una señal al maestro, comenzó a tocar la melodía, mas hermosa que haya compuesto.

_Cuando despierto  
Yo puedo sentir  
Que ya no hay nada  
Que me aleje de ti  
Siento que vienes a mí_

Nervioso, no quería voltear hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, el profesor y su gran amor, el cual ya sabía que esa canción iba dedicada hacia él. De repente, volteó a ver a Draco, que estaba sumiso en sus propios pensamientos y algo ruborizado, por lo que apreciaba ver. Tan perfecto, pensó; siempre se hacía la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo es que alguien tan perfecto y hermoso, podía haberse fijado en él? Pero luego recordó la primera vez que lo hicieron, y supo que nunca se había sentido así con nadie

_Dime que quieres  
El cielo, el mar  
Lo que me pidas  
Yo te lo voy a dar  
Nada nos va a separar  
_

Draco estaba poniendo tanta atención a la letra que no le devolvió la mirada a Harry hasta que sintió que esos ojos verdes no lo dejaban de mirar con una gran admiración y emoción. Desde que había descubierto a Harry escribiendo la canción supo que era para él, nada más tuvo que darse cuenta en los versos principales, los cuales eran freses que Harry le decía cuando estaban solos

_Deja que mi alma se empape de ti  
Y sentirás fuego  
Cuando te fundas en mi_

_  
No neguemos el amor  
Que sentimos tu y yo  
No neguemos el amor  
_

Teniendo una conexión mutua, Harry se dispuso a poner todo el sentimiento que podía dar a ese ser de orbes grises, para ponerle en claro que él lo amaba locamente y que su corazón estaba con él y no con otra persona.

_Somos un río  
Que no vuelve atrás  
Somos las olas que se miran  
y van juntas buscando el mar_

_  
Somos la vida  
Somos el sol  
Somos el tiempo  
El tiempo que nos unió  
Y que abrazo nuestro amor  
_

Ese ultimo párrafo lo escribió con el recuerdo de la primera vez que se dijeron "te amo". Cómo se sintió cuando lo dijo, y cuando se lo dijeron. Pensó que estaba soñando, pero unos deliciosos labios sabor vainilla —el sabor de Draco— le hicieron recordar que era verdad. Con un simple "te amo" podría ponerle todo lo que él quisiera a sus pies. En ese momento de verdad se sintió amado por primera vez.

_Deja que mi alma se empape de ti_

_Y sentirás fuego_

_Cuando te fundas en mí_

_No neguemos el amor  
Que sentimos tu y yo  
No neguemos el amor_

Él, su Draco, el dueño de su corazón, el único con el cual se ha sentido amado y al cual ha podido corresponder a ese sentimiento, con un fervor que ni los grandes magos habían dado a la hora de demostrar su poder; era suyo y de nadie más. Nadie se lo quitaría, era de él y solamente de él, ya estaba harto de que le dijeran cómo forjar su futuro y qué hacer, eso lo tenía claro, si a alguien no le gustaba su relación con Draco, le importaría un comino, él ya era mayor para decidir con quién compartir su vida. Era hora de que por fin fuera feliz en compañía de alguien. No de un amigo o una figura paterna, no, necesitaba el amor de un amante, y ese amante es su Draco.

_No neguemos que en ti encontré  
El amor que no busque, oh  
Y nada es cierto cuando no estas (cuando no estas)_

_No neguemos el amor  
Que sentimos tu y yo  
No neguemos el amor  
_

La canción se terminó, Harry sintió como todos se le quedaban mirando, pero lo más importante era que sintió una mirada gris _mirarlo_ con una admiración y amor que nunca dejarían de trasmitirle.

Todos los presentes estaban anonadados, nadie creía que el "pequeño" Harry pudiera componer de esa forma, pero de repente alguien empezó con los aplausos, los cuales se hicieron más sonoros hasta que en el recinto no se escuchara más que éstos. A Harry le sorprendió mucho que la persona que iniciara esos aplausos fuera Draco.

Con toda la adrenalina que en esos momentos sentía se irguió de la silla y se acercó al rubio. De repente todos los aplausos terminaron y todos los espectadores estaban pendientes de lo que haría Harry.

Y cuando estuvo enfrente de su amor, lo miró a los ojos, y como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor lo besó, con un beso que solo él podía dar. Tierno y lento. Las personas de la sala no se lo creían, pero luego de la mirada que les dio Harry cuando terminó el beso, decidieron no decir una palabra y aceptarlo.

Harry volteó a ver a Draco, pero esta vez con una mirada llena de amor y ternura. En ese momento Draco y Harry sintieron que podrían ser felices por fin, sin fronteras ni nada que se les interpusiera, y por supuesto que nunca más negarían el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

_**Fin**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, jejee muy bonita y romántica… bueno a ver cuando vuelvo a subir otra, espero que les guste.

Reviews??? Plissss y se ganarán una amiga de por vida…

Si quieren contactarme en mi apartado está mi correo… oki por si quieren darme comentarios para otras historias me especializare en song–fics oki… así que recomendaciones de canciones… o de historias porfa…

Este fic a sido dedicado a Yeire… jejej me anime a escribir niña…aaaaa y por se mi beta master… siii por que es mi master

y también a anheresu… jeje ai lo tienes para que me puedas checar como escribo.

Besos y hasta la próxima.

Sophie…


End file.
